


Making Kittens Purr (Kylo Ren x Reader version)

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [27]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, thick thighs save lives and Kylo would gladly suffocate between yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Kylo decides to switch it up in the bedroom, asking you to sit on his face instead for a change
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 16





	Making Kittens Purr (Kylo Ren x Reader version)

When you and Kylo finally made it home, it wasn't without its struggles. The whole ride there you had tried to rile Kylo up, stealing kisses and naughty touches when you thought people weren't looking. Only problem was, you were still a bit tipsy so you weren't anywhere near as sneaky as you believed yourself to be - a flustered, blushing Kylo working overtime to make sure you didn't make too much of a scene on the subway ride home.

As you walked into the apartment and into your shared room, Kylo closed the door to keep the dog out before crowding you into the corner, your chest facing the door. "Do you still feel like punishing me for making us late, pet?" he teased, nose tracing the outer shell of your ear.

Kylo thought back to how his desperation to take you once more before heading out to the ugly Christmas party had given you both a late start, leading to you arriving later than expected to the event. It had been more than worth it in Kylo's eyes, remembering how you'd dug your nails into his shoulders as he fucked into you up against the kitchen island.

The moment had only been enhanced when you playfully implied he would be punished later for the transgression, knowing that Kylo loved to take control in the bedroom but also itched for you to take the reins whenever you were in the mood. He pondered this as he thought about his next words, trying to decide what would be the most fun outcome. You were still a bit tipsy, which always made you receptive and needy, something Kylo loved to see.

"Or maybe _I_ should punish you, hmm?" Kylo questioned, pinning your wrists behind your back as he rubbed his clothed erection against your bum. You whimpered at the contact, arching your back as you pressed against him.

Kylo groaned at the friction, biting his lip as he recollected the night - remembering how you had bet him that you'd win the drinking game at the party, earning you a reward when you out drank everybody present and crushing the competition. Kylo had given you a sloppy kiss in the moment, whispering about how you were " _going to get it later"_.

Kylo grabbed both your wrists in one hand as his other hand came up to enclose your throat, bringing you head back to rest on his shoulder. He continued to rub himself against you, getting himself off as he humped you, feeling his length harden in his pants as he whispered in your ear, "Or maybe - _maybe_ I should reward you for winning the game. What would you like, pet? Punishment or reward?"

You whined as you felt yourself become more aroused, wishing that Kylo would stop playing around and touch you where you needed it, all the while loving the feeling of him using you for his pleasure. However, knowing that you wouldn't have the patience for a punishment, you quickly pleaded in a voice you hoped wasn't as whiny as it felt, "Reward, please."

Kylo smirked as he nibbled on your earlobe, giving a playful tug before he loosened his hold on your wrist and neck, moving to guide you to the bed. "Strip," he ordered, watching with hungry eyes as you scrambled to undress.

Kylo moved to lay on the bed as he appreciated the sight before him, waiting until you were fully naked before asking, "Alright, kitten. Come here."

"Where?" you answered, head tilting in confusion.

Kylo patted his chest. "Right here."

"You want me to _sit_ on you?"

"Yes, kitten, and you'll do what I say unless you want to get punished instead."

You swallowed thickly as you climbed on to the bed and moved to straddle Kylo's chest, waiting for further instructions as you tried not to think about how your slick was already ruining his sweater. Good thing it was just the ugly Christmas sweater from the party and not his more expensive, usual attire. You always felt bad when you ruined his clothing or bedding, not knowing how much Kylo secretly loved how messy you were when you were turned on.

"I want you to ride my face while I eat you out," Kylo said matter of factly, leaving no room for interpretation.

"Kylo... I don't know," you responded, blushing as you looked down at the lust-filled gaze of your partner. You had never done something like that before and you were feeling self conscious about the action. You were a thicker girl and knew that Kylo loved you for it, but it didn't stop your old insecurities from rising to the surface.

"Are you going to question everything I say, sweetheart?" Kylo said, his face softening somewhat upon picking up on your discomfort.

Kylo grabbed your hands and unclasped them from where you had been wringing them nervously together before he continued, "You're going to do as I say or this night is going to take a turn that won't be as fun. Trust me, I know what I'm asking for and I've been wanting to do this for a long time. If I could, I'd live in that pretty cunt and live off of your sweet honey and nothing else."

You sighed but shuffled your weight forward a bit, giving in.

"That's my good girl," Kylo purred, unable to decide whether he wanted to stare at your face or your approaching pussy more - both were beautiful enough to die for.

"Now, you can hold my hands and I'll prop you up or you can use the headboard. Whatever's more comfortable," Kylo instructed, talking in his most soothing voice as he swallowed down the drool that was pooling in his mouth.

He would gladly suffocate between your soft creamy thighs if he could, the thought sending more blood to his already painfully hard cock. Kylo groaned as the pressure in his pants increased, fighting back the urge to buck his hips into the empty air. If he could hold out he knew the wait would be more than worth it when he got to finally bury himself in you.

You let go of one of his hands as you grabbed the headboard and raised yourself up before positioning yourself right on top of Kylo's waiting mouth. Kylo gave your hand that was still holding onto his a quick squeeze as a sign of comfort before grabbing you by the hip and guiding you gently down.

You cried out as your lips came into contact with Kylo's, his tongue snaking out to lap at your core, gathering the arousal that had already gathered there and swallowing it all eagerly down. He nudged at your clit with his prominent nose as he sucked down your juices, pulling moans from you as you released his hand, moving it to join your other hand holding onto the headboard, clutching on to it with such force your knuckles started to turn white.

Kylo took the opportunity of his now free hand to knead your ass, encouraging you to rock your hips against him, helping you to find a good rhythm that had your thighs quivering as you gasped, hiccuped, and mewled above him.

You felt the tension in your abdomen tighten further and then break as you climaxed, dripping and drooling into Kylo's mouth, making a mess that Kylo couldn't wait to taste. Kylo made a humming noise of satisfaction as he drank down your cum, pressing you into him even as you attempted to wriggle away from his dizzying touch.

"One more," Kylo murmured into your folds, the vibrations causing you to throw your head back and dig your nails into the headboard as your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

Your thighs involuntarily squeezed together and you felt your body tremble as the crest of a second peak quickly approached you so soon after the first, trapping Kylo further under you as he continued to slurp and lick and explore like a crazed man, oblivious to the added pressure around him as he chased your pleasure and, in turn, his own.

" _FUCK_ , Kylo!" you screamed out as he sucked on your sensitive nub with particular force, tongue tapping against it as he hollowed out his cheeks, holding you tightly so you couldn't escape from the powerful suction.

Kylo felt you come again as your cum dribbled down his cheek, rushing to catch as much of it as he could with his mouth, releasing your sensitive nub with a wet squelch as you slumped against the headboard, exhausted from two mind-numbing orgasms.

When Kylo had finished thoroughly licking you clean, he maneuvered you so you were laying on the pillows now, chest and cheeks flushed as your chest rose and fell in time with your deep breathing.

Kylo caged you in with his arms and straddled you as he kissed down your jawline and then up again, pausing before kissing you on the mouth to softly praise you, "You're incredible. You know that? Absolutely perfect."

You smiled as he met your lips in a kiss, moving one still shaky arm to wrap around his neck and the other to run your hands through his hair, tugging at his long locks. When Kylo pulled away to nuzzle into your neck, you felt so content you almost wished you could purr, laughing at the realization and the connection to Kylo's bedroom nickname for you.

Kylo nudged his nose against yours before giving you a quick peck on the nose. "What's so funny, pet?"

You giggled again as you admitted, "I was thinking I was so happy I could purr and then I thought about how you call me 'kitten'."

"Hmmm, does my little kitten want me to make her purr?" Kylo teased, pressing kisses wherever he could as you blushed and grinned at the attention.

"I don't know if I can handle another one."

"I think you can, kitten," Kylo mouthed into your skin, slanting his hips against yours so you could feel his still hard length.

You let out a full body shudder and your breath hitched as you conceded, "Show me."

Kylo made quick work of undressing himself, before taking himself in hand, pumping a few times before he lined himself up with your center. He pushed himself in to the hilt with a grunt, eliciting a yelp from you when he bottomed out, hitting your cervix.

Kylo rolled his hips against yours as he buried his face in your neck, nuzzling and sucking at the skin there, reveling in the feeling of your pebbled nipples brushing across his chest and his own sensitive ones rubbing on your silky skin, the friction adding to your combined pleasure.

Already so close to his own peak from stimulating you and watching you come, Kylo felt the tell tale warmth pool in his abdomen as he drove into you with abandon, snaking a hand down to circle your already overstimulated nub in an effort to push you over the edge for a third time. Soon after, he felt your orgasm hit you as you clenched around his length, drawing his own peak from him as his balls tightened and he came with a loud growl.

You felt Kylo twitch and pulse within your walls as you fluttered around him, your hips rising to meet his as you rode out your orgasms, covered in sweat and cum and more than a few stray tears. Kylo thrust into you a couple more times, emptying the last of his load into you before his hips finally stilled.

Kylo absentmindedly licked at your neck where he was still nuzzling you and then rolled off, pulling you flush against him before he tucked his face into your hair once more.

"Was that good enough to make my kitten purr?" Kylo wondered out loud, moving some of your hair out of the way so he could press a kiss on your pulsepoint, enjoying the erratic thrumming sensation against his lips as your pulse raced.

You sleepily let out an "uh-huh" as you tucked yourself into Kylo's frame, more than ready to pass out. Kylo smiled into your skin and left another kiss there before he let himself fall asleep too, his blissed out lover safely wrapped in his arms. 


End file.
